metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
The Best is Yet to Come
"The Best is Yet to Come" is the vocal song for Metal Gear Solid. It was written and produced by Rika Muranaka and features Irish lyrics sung by Aoife Ní Fhearraigh, with the additional arrangement provided by David Downes. The song was recorded at the Beech Park Studio in Ireland and was engineered by Philip Begley. Although no in-game instrumental version for the song was present in the game itself, one was planned for the scene where Meryl Silverburgh is shot by Sniper Wolf, titled vc123201, and could be found in s10a among the dummied data. A slightly cut version of the song appears in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots as an unlockable for the in-game iPod. The song is played when Solid Snake revisits the Heliport area of Shadow Moses Island in Metal Gear Solid 4. ''A sample from the song was used in British metalcore band Bring Me The Horizon's popular song "Shadow Moses", named after Shadow Moses Island. A cover version of the song performed by Donna Burke in English is featured in the soundtrack ''Metal Gear Solid ~Vocal Tracks~. The opening bars were also at the beginning of the intro for both Metal Gear Solid and The Twin Snakes. Musicians * Lead Vocals – Aoife Ní Fhearraigh * Keyboards – Rika Muranaka * Low Pipe, Bouzouki – Delan Masterson * Double Bass – James Blennerhassett * Fiddle – John Fitzpatrick * Percussion – Noel Bridgeman * Chorus – Iarlaith Carter, Stephen Mailey, Eimear Noone, Meav Nt Mhaolchatha, John McNamara, Cathal Clinch, Rachel Talbot, Sinead Fay, Sylvia O'Brieniarlaith Carter, Ewan Cowley Lyrics ''Gaeilge'' An cuimhin leat an grá Crá croí an ghrá Níl anois ach ceol na h-oíche Táim sioraí i ngrá Leannáin le smál Leannáin le smál Lig leis agus beidh leat Lig leis agus beidh grá Cuimhne leat an t-am Nuair a bhí tú sásta An cuimhne leat an t-am Nuair a bhí tú ag gáire Tá an saol iontach Má chreideann tú ann Tug aghaidi ar an saol is sonas sioraí inár measc Céard a tharla do na laethanta sin Céard a tharla do na h-oícheanta sin An cuimhin leat an t-am Nuair a bhí tú faoi bhrón An cuimhin leat an t-am Go sioraí sileadh na ndeor an ormsa nó orainne a bhí an locht Ag mothú cailte s'ar fán Cén fáth an t-achrann is sileadh na ndeor Tá áilleacht sa saol Má chuardaíonn tú e Tá gliondar sa saol Creideann sé English (Donna Burke) Can you still remember When little things made you happy? And can you still remember When simple things made you smile? Life can be so simple, If you can only see. Whatever happened to those days? Whatever happened to those nights? Can you still remember When little things made you sad? And can you still remember When simple things made you sad? Is it just me or is it just us Feeling lost in this world? Why do we have to cause this pain? Why do we have to weep tears? Please tell me we're not alone In this world fighting the wind. Life can be simple if you can only see The best is yet to come. English (Konami Translation) Do you remember when the little things made you happy Do you remember when the simple things made you smile Life can be wonderful if you let it be Life can be simple if you try Whatever happened to those days whatever happened those nights Do you remember the times when little things made you sad Do you remember when the simple things made you cry Is it just me or is it just us Feeling lost in this world Why do we have to hurt each other why do you have to shed tears Life can be beautiful if you try Life can be joyful if we try Tell me I'm not alone Tell me we are not alone in this world fighting against the wind Do you remember when the simple things made you happy Do you remember the times when little things made you laugh You know life is simple Because the best things in life is yet to come Because the best is yet to come Category:Songs Category:Music in Metal Gear Solid